My Family
by Rumbling Night Cutter
Summary: Sequel to My Brother. Toothless POV during Hiccup Confront's Drago and the Final Battle. Done my best at stirring the feels. T for Toothless with lots and lots of internalized anger. Two shot
1. My family

**The sequel to My Brother, still Toothless POV, but set when Hiccup tries to win Drago over, and the final battle with Drago'a bewilderbeast.**

The battle was chaos. The Guardian's dragons and the enslaved battling it out, the trappers ensnaring the ones allied with the Good White King.

Then the Usurper had surfaced to meet the King in battle, a flurry of tusks, ice and roars. The titanic fight ended poorly, though.

The Great White King was thrown onto his side, and the Usurper impaled him.

The Good King's mind went quiet in mine, as well as every other dragons', as the snowy ruler ceased to breath.

Soon my brother and I found ourselves before the Usurper's master.

"Stop! STOP!" My brother yelled, holding his hands up to calm the beast like man before us.

He had the nerve to scoff. The stupid man! The Beast!

"This is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the vast, what shame he must feel."

I wanted to shred him on the spot, but I eyed the Usurper warily. The Good White King had fallen to him, and my fellows were now under his control. I wondered why he hadn't tried to seize me. Even Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Hotburple, and my gang we're now glassy-eyed behind him.

My brother took no notice of the man's jab.

"All of this, for what?" My brother asked. "To become unstoppable? To rule The world?"

Dishonorable excuses for bloodlust!

"Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures. They can bring people together-"

Come on, brother. Tame the beast. It's what you were born to do.

But the Beast was having none of it.

"Or tear them apart." The Beast reached up and grabbed his left arm, then pulled it off, revealing it to be false like my brother's leg.

The Beast sneered at us, and my gaze flicked back to the Usuper and the army. Why weren't they doing anything?

"You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world." the Beast reattached his arm and turned to glare at me with unveiled loathing.

My brother persisted the point. "Than why a dragon army?"

The Beast looked almost amused. "Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and get rid of those who don't."

He's no better than the daemon queen!

"Clever boy."

My brother refused to give up his attempt. To do so would be against his nature, and if there was one thing he stood for, it was to always stay true to what your are. He looked at the Beast with earnest eyes.

"The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk." I edged closer, and he held a hand to me.

Let us show you our bond, Beast. Maybe you can be saved from this path. "Just let me show you-"

The Beast interrupted, his face a savage smirk. "No! Let me, show you!" He raised his head to the bewilderbeast above him, yelling terribly and swinging his weapon. The action was primal, federal, and terrifying. It made Nightmare bow in shame, and reduced the King's species to a feral dog on a leash, lower than the daemon queen.

Then my guy gave an awful wretch as the hook was pointed towards _me. _

The Usurper focused on me now, his eyes turning to slits.

He flooded into my head. Where the Good White King had been like a gentle, cool tide, the Usurper crashed into my conciousness, brutal and unrelenting, like a tsunami.

Ohhhhhhhh gods it hurt! It hurt so much!

I needed to stay focused! I couldn't lose this!

It felt like a great weight pressing down on my mind, punching me into the dirt. I resisted as much as I could, trying to shake it off. The Usurper's glare intensified, pupils going even thinner.

The Beast spoke behind me. "No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So, he who controls the Alpha, controls them all!"

No! No, no, NO! I couldn't... I wouldn't...

My brother started to smell of fear. "Toothless? T-t-toothless? You ok bud?" Worry was thick in his voice.

The pressyre became too much. I simply couldn't do it anymore. My vision went blurry, to the point where I could hardly discern Brother from Beast. "Witness true strength. Strength of will over others."

No, no, no, please no! I thought as he pointed the thrice damned hook at my brother. Against my will I straightened and turned to him. "In the face of it, you. Are. Nothing."

I was worthless. Weak. A puppet. Useless.

"Uh, what did he just tell you?" Nothing good.

Brother, brother, please, please run. Just go! Hide! Escape! Pray I don't find you! I'm begging you brother, just this once, DON'T TRUST A DRAGON!

I managed to keep some vestige of control, as I only crept forward slowly. But it was like being in chains again. Helpless to defy this fate.

"Come on Toothless, what's the matter with you?!" He asked, terror creeping in.

NO! NO, I don't want to go back! Back to the world where I could only see blood and death, my next meal and my next murder. I wasn't that soulless Night Fury anymore! I'm Toothless! TOOTHLESS!

NOT NIGHT FURY, TOOTHLESS!

The deamon queen had stripped my mind and made me an animal. But my brother, though he took away my flight for a time, gave me back my soul.

And here I was about to kill him! "No, no, no, come on, what are you doing? Knock it off!"

RUN BROTHER! PLEASE! GO! ABANDON ME! FORGET ABOUT ME! JUST LET ME DIE HERE!

"STOP!" He tried for a command, but there was too much fear. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I want to! I want to! I want to! But I cant! I'm barely managing to clench my throat to stop the plasma blast inside.

Suddenly I hear heavy footsteps. Viking Alpha! Yes! My brother's sire shall save him!

Come on Alpha!

I heard him leap from a great hight.

"HICCUP!" He yelled, and my heart soard.

Come on, Alpha. Kill me! Kill me and save your son!

Mot shouldn't be a problem, you've done it thousands of times! Millions! I'm a monster now! Cut me open like the beast I am!

"STOP!" Brother yelled.

"SON!" Alpha cried.

A cloud of fear permeated the air.

Why? Why did we have to go to Itchy Armit the day thoea trappers were leaving? Why did my brother's mother have to take us to this place!?

"Dad!" My brother suddenly shouted, and a large shape came into my blurry vision

"NO!"

I CANT HOLD IT!

With a sound like thunder, I let loose my first human kill in five years.

I couldn't see or hear anymorr, until the Usurper left my mind.

My vision cleared, and I could see my brother standing upright, _thank Thor!_

But then I saw Alpha, motionless on the ground.

I edged towards my brother, then went to see if Alpha was Ok. I nudged his hand.

Come on fat man, this is no time for a nap.

"NO!" My brother suddenly yelled and pushed me away from Alpha.

What? Come on, Hiccup, you can't possibly-

"GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!"

O-ok brother. I understand. I-I fully understand.

The guardian spoke to my brother. "Its not his fault, you know that."

But it is. I was a coward. I was weak. I couldn't stop myself.

"Good dragons, under the control of bad people, do bad things."

I had sinned badly. I had killed a great man. Oh no...

How dare I call Hiccup Brother?! I don't deserve the right! I'm a monster. Alpha has redeemed himself for his past crimes, but now my claws are soaked in his blood.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't your fault bud." Hiccup's voice penetrated the fog.<p>

Oh no! He's got to get away- wait! He's Not afraid anymore?! Why!? I could kill him in an instant!

"They _made_ you do it!"

What? He didnt blame me? He still loved me? But I killed his father, right in front of him. I deserved to be hated more than the Beast when I took everything we had built the past five years and spat on it!

"You would never hurt him."

N-no, I wouldn't, but I still- I did! I shouldn't be forgiven! I'm a murderer. But a tinge of clarity came back into my vision.

"You would never hurt me."

NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! I WOULD NEVER LAY A CLAW ON YOU!

My vision started clearing a little more. Damn stubborn little Hiccup! He would never give up on me!

"Please. You are my best friend."

Your mine too! Brother!

I felt his soft, smooth skin meet the scales of my snout, and light filled my soul again. My eyes went rapidly from clear to hazy again.

(slight dialogue deviation)

"My brother."

My brother! My Brother! And as his brother, I would always have his back!

"How are you doing that," the Beast wondered incredulously.

My vision cleared completely, my brother's face grinning at me broadly. I gave him the biggest, most grateful eyes I had ever given and paired it with my gummy smile. I would have been in happy tears if I could do that.

"YEAH! Thatta boy! That's it, I'm here!"

Yes you are! And I couldn't be happier! I'm never leaving your side again!

"NO!" the Beast screamed and beat the side of my head with his weapon.

I've had enough of you, you bastard!

Get. Off. OF MY. BACK!

I threw the Beast off, and he fell to one of the Usurper's tusks. I began to fall, but gave an inviting call to my brother. He leapt off the baby scuttleclaw- really brother? that's what you used to get here?- and fell with me.

Together!

I plummeted to the mess of wood and sea below, then turned to my brother, who was reaching towards me.

Come on! I motioned with my head and turned around.

He pulled himself into the saddle, his weight on my back comforting and familiar, and my heart sang at the glorious clicking and clanking of metal as our prosthetics joined, our weaknesses becoming our greater shared strength!

He reopend the fin, and the Lords of the Sky were back, soaring through the air at speeds not even Nadder could match!

The Beast was so screwed!

"Do something!" He called to the Usurper, climbing up the tusk. Not this time!

"We need to get them apart!" My brother said. My thoughts exactly!

We flew past a flag and he ripped a piece off. My vision was covered in red cotton.

"We've got to block him out. Do you trust me?"

Always! Forever! No matter what!

"We can do this, you and me! As one!"

That's right, brother! With you beside me, nothing can stop us! No Skrill's, no bewilderbeasts of Beast-men! Nothing!

"Now let's give this one more shot!

Lets do it!

We flew closer to the Usurper.

"Take control of it!" I heard the Beast yell, and I growled. Not this time, monster! Never again!

Brother locked my tail and leapt of, his pseudo wings carrying him.

My brother is a genius! And absolute genius! My blindfold fell off and. I was a little smug at his dumbfounded look as he saw my vacant saddle.

While the beast was distracted by me, my brother surrounded the Beast in Zippleback gas and ignited it, sending him sprawling off the Usurper.

But we were soon faced with a familiar problem. My Brother was soaring at the Usurper's tail, and just out of my reach.

I growled in determination. Not this time!

My spines split, like the Guardian had shown me. I turned upwards and caught him in the saddle.

My brother maneuvered us out of the way of the tail, and we soared to where the Beast had landed.

The Beast reached for his weapon, but my brother activated his, flaming up like the dragon I knew was under his skin.

he tossed it between the beast and his weapon, extracting a snarl.

"Hold him there, Toothless," My brother said, and I snarled at the Beast, the one that forced me to murder my second father!

"It's all over now."

Yes it is.

"Oh, is it?" Our enemy said, a smirk emerging from his mangled features.

Wait, aren't we forgetting about the-

"Oh NO!" My brother yelled as the Usurper glared at us. He opened his giant maw and a slew of ice came out.

NO!

just before the ice hit, I dove in its way, most of the ice hitting me, and not the much more pierceable flesh of my brother.

I was cold. Very cold. Freezing. But behind me was my brother, without an internal fire, no matter how mush like a dragon he was.

I would not let him die!

Something ancient rose in me, something not even the Guardian knew about.

I felt warm all over from the center of my belly to the edge of my scales. I made my attack shriek, and plasma built up in my throat, and I let it loose with all I had.

The ice exploded around us! I was glowing on my spike and tail. An ancient Night Fury secret-I could control dragons too! I roared, clearing the ice, and reached out to the others, every single one of their poor, enslaved lives. It wasn't their fault, no, no more than Alpha's death was mine.

MY TURN, YOU FALLEN KING!

I nodded once at my brother to make sure he was okay, and jumped onto an ice spike.

Plaama after plasma flew out of my mouth. Behind me was my dear brother who saved me from the darkness, his loyal mate, their band of fellows, the Guardian, the Mentor of my brother, the former trapper turned to our side. I could feel Alpha there, watching over us.

I called the dragons again, and they flocked t me, Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Gronkle, Hotburple, Nadder, Zippleback, Terror, ugh, Nightmare, all of them, coming back to my side.

I would never be alone again, all because of my brother!

SO COME ON THEN, USURPER! GIVE US YOUR BEST SHOT! YOU MAY BE RELENTLESS, AND CRAZY, BUT THE PEOPLE AND DRAGONS HERE ARE TEN TIMES THAT! YOU MAY ACT OUT OF FEAR, BUT THE DRAGONS WHO LIVE HER STAND FOR SOMETHING EVEN GREATER! OUR HUMANS, OUR COMPANIONS, OUR FAMILY!

I felt a familiar weight on my back, and heard my brother call out to the Beast on the Usurper's head.

"Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let's end this now!"

YES! NOW!

But the Beast was to stubborn to accept my brother's help. "Never! Come on! FIGHT!" He roared at his Usurper, and I gave the mental order.

Every dragon fired, a blitz of heat crashing into the fallen king, knocking his head from side to side, unable to even attack. The Beast lost his false hand, and, with the biggest blast of plasma I have ever, and likely will ever, conceive, blew the Usurper's left tusk off.

The Usurper swayed, defeated, the Beast on his head outraged. Be bowed to me in respect, before swimming away, likely drowning his slaver in the process.

I growled in satisfaction, and my dear brother on my back said the words echoing in my head.

"The Alpha protects them all."

Yes, both Alpha's did. Both brought low, but born anew in us. Stoick and The Good White King live again as Hiccup and Toothless, and we would not let them down. I promise.

We'll make them proud, so I can atone for my sin of killing a good Alpha.

Of killing a good man.

Of killing a good father

Of killing Stoick.

I thought back, all those years ago, any interaction limited to intelligent conversations with Nadder and Gronkle, then finding myself in the cove.

Shot down by the boy who would become my brother.

I wouldn't change a single thing about that day.

Because it brought me to Berk! A little beaten and trampled and covered in ice, but it's home! It's the voice of peace! Of it can save the soul of a damned Night Fury, than it can save anyone.

My brother can save anyone.

MY FAMILY CAN SAVE ANYONE!


	2. My Rest

**One last note from Toothless in this series. I loved writing it, and would love it if you all reviewed. **

I laid on the ground outside. I couldn't sleep in the home tonight.

And that was _the last _place I desired to be, what with what humans do after they declare each other mates in front of the rest of the flock.

BLLLEEEEECHHHHHHHHH! I wished I hadn't seen that. Did we have a memory erasing dragon? Somebody go find him, please.

But, I can rest. My family is safe.

My brother and new sister are happy-uggghhhh, judging by the sounds I can hear no matter how tightly I press my ear flaps closed, they are _very _happy.

A year to the day since I was forced to kill Alpha.

But the Village was ok.

The Wise-Fat-Man and Gronkle continued to bestow their knowledge and kindness in everyone they met.

The Maniacs and Zippleback kept everyone's spirits up and tortured their souls simultaneously.

The Arrogant One and Nightmare... Actualy I'm not really all that sure what they are doing. Nightmare is refraining from killing Arrogant at least. I'm pretty sure they just defend now.

My family is safe... And I can rest easy. I may be the last Night Fury, but I am not alone.

I can lay my head down and sleep without nightmares, an inconceivable concept before my brother.

I can trust no sword or traitorous claw will be buried in my back when I wake.

I can take it easy now.

I can sleep,

I can rest.

...

...

...

!

OR AT LEAST I CAN WHEN THOES TWO WILL BE QUIET!


End file.
